The present invention relates generally to the field of voice recognition systems and methods.
Some voice recognition systems include user-selectable settings. Other voice recognition systems allow a user to manually toggle between modes such as novice, normal, and expert. It is challenging and difficult to develop voice recognition systems (e.g., for a vehicle, for portable electronic devices, for computing devices) that are acceptably usable for users of varying sophistication or familiarity with voice recognition. For example, when a system is not intuitive for a novice user or loaded with excessive prompts for an expert user, the user often becomes frustrated.